Dropping in
by drade666
Summary: The boys are enjoying a little quite time when Cas suddenly drops in! They eventually decide that to help Cas they need help from the red headed huntress Drade.


The moment of piece was almost too good to be true for Sam and Dean as they sat in Bobby's kitchen drinking coffee. There were no monster sightings, no angel issues, and no one was trying to kill them for once so Dean, Sam and Bobby were taking a little time to relax and wrap their heads around everything. Drade the red headed huntress who had been traveling with them for a while now had gone off to look for some special supplies to help them out once they found the mother. The moment was great to collect their thoughts unfortunately it was all about to end; Sam walked into the study where Bobby had been reading his books to see what he was focused on leaving Dean at the table back towards them when suddenly the sound of wings were heard followed shortly by a heavy thud! Sam heard Dean jump from his chair swearing before he turned to see what had happened what he saw was Cas!

Cas had quite literally fallen into Bobby's kitchen where he now lay motionless on the floor. Dean rushed to Cas' side before he was joined by Sam shortly after.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked rushing to join the boys in the kitchen

"Hey! Cas?" Dean shouted as he grabbed at Cas' shoulder trying to wake him but it was no use he was out cold with blood coating the back of his trench coat.

"I don't get it, I don't see any injury's" Sam stated puzzled

Suddenly Dean's face turned white as he had a sudden epiphany "His wings!" Dean stated then Sam's face flashed with realization.

"Well what do we do?" Sam inquired

"I don't know, we can't help him if we can't see what we're treating" Dean stated obviously

"Well for now let's get him somewhere more comfortable at least" Bobby spoke up

The futon in the living room was soon pulled out with blankets and pillows on it as they gently moved Cas' limp body to it. Once they laid him on his stomach Dean and Sam gingerly removed the trench coat along with Cas' suit jacket, which elicited a whine from Cas even though he was still unconscious.

"Now what we can't treat him if we don't know how?" Sam stated

"There's only one thing we can do" Dean started before trailing off

"What's that?" Sam asked again

"Call Drade" Dean stated flatly as Sam had a moment of realization

"That's it! Of course who better to call" Sam realized

Meanwhile Dean was already pressing the numbers making up Drade's number. The phone rang for about 2 minutes before finally Drade answered.

"Hello?" Drade answered

"Hey Drade!" Dean greeted with relief in his voice that she answered

"Hey Dean?" Drade greeted back a hint of confusion in her voice

"Look Drade this is a 911 call! We need your help ASAP!" Dean said a little panic in his voice now

"Okay! Okay, relax what happened?" Drade said over the phone trying to calm Dean

"It's Cas! He's hurt badly but we can't treat him" Dean explained

"What do you mean you _can't _treat him?" Drade inquired confusion obvious in her voice now

"I mean we can't treat him, it's his wings we think that are injured" Dean explains further

For a few moments the line was silent before Drade finally broke it with a simple "I'll be right there!"

She wasn't kidding either no more then 20 minutes later Drade was on the front porch knocking on the door to Bobby's place. Dean answered cautiously making sure it was Drade not someone else or something. When Dean was sure it was only she he waved Drade into the house.

"Where is he?" Drade asked swiftly after walking through the door

"In there" Dean pointed into the living room

Drade walked swiftly into the living room seeking Castiel's form finding it swiftly laying on the futon. Almost immediately Drade started rustling through her bag she'd brought with her before pulling a book from it. After opening the book Drade walked to a wall placing a hand flat against it before chanting something in another language, which singed a symbol into the wall. Drade proceeded to do this on the other walls through out the house until she was satisfied finally she returned to Castiel's side where she knelt down to get a better look at him.

"What now?" Dean asked Drade finally

"Now you watch me work" Drade stated firmly as she gently placed her hand sideways between Cas' shoulder blades concentrating she stroked downwards barely brushing the skin then in an instant there they were!

The wings immerged from thin air but they were far different from what Dean and Sam could have ever imagined. They were black iridescent but clearly injured badly, in a few spots there were gaps where feathers had been ripped out, feathers were ruffled all over the wings while blood ran down soaking the feathers from certain places, the wings also sat at a funny angle indicating they were broken badly.

"Why can we look at them?" Dean asked after his head caught up with him

"Because the sigils I placed on the walls will protect your very being from them, now I need supplies swiftly!" Drade ordered urgently as she analyzed Cas' wings a little closer

"You got it" Dean and Sam both said as they took off finding medical supplies through out Bobby's house.

After a few minutes the boys had rounded up everything Drade needed but one thing still remained.

"I need your help now boys" Drade spoke a little softer this time

"Alright, what do you need?" Dean offered immediately

"His wings are broken which means we need to put them back in place," Drade explained glancing over to the wings

"Okay just tell us where to go Drade" Sam said giving everything over to Drade

"Sam you go grab the base of the wing closest to us, Ill push up towards you" Drade ordered as Sam nodded

"Dean you need to place your hands on Cas' shoulders and pin him to the bed" Drade finished handing out her orders. Dean did as she said along with Sam then Drade took her place at the base of Cas' wing trying to grab where there were no injuries.

"Ready? On 3" Drade stated looking at Sam then to Dean when both of them nodded Drade began to count when she hit 3 she pushed hard straight towards Sam clicking the bone back into place. This action however did more then just slip the bone back into place it also caused excruciating pain waking Cas from his unconscious state he screamed, jolted up into Dean's hands who struggled to pin him back to the mattress as Sam and Drade moved swiftly to the second wing snapping it in to place as well forcing a second scream from Castiel.

"That's it! It's over," Drade announced as she breathed a little heavy from the effort before grabbing a cloth that had been sitting in a bucket of cool water.

"Hey Cas! Come on it's done! It's done!" Dean spoke desperately to his friend as Cas' body still wreathed from the pain coursing through him. After a short while Cas calmed his body falling still again against the mattress as he panted heavily, sweat pouring down his face. Drade came beside Dean kneeling to the floor she placed the cool cloth to Cas' cheek before patting his forehead in an attempt to bring his fever down and clear the build up of sweat.

"Cas? Can you hear me?" Drade asked her voice low, gentle as she continued to pat the cool cloth against his face

"Yes" Cas choked out his voice breaking from the pain

"Listen I need to treat your wounds but it's going to hurt so I need you to bear with me Okay?" Drade posed making Cas understand

Cas' hands were up near his head now one on either side hands fisting in the sheets, his face was flushed from a fever induced from the pain he was suffering from. Eventually he nodded weakly in response to Drade who acknowledged him with a smile. Sam opted to leave considering that he wouldn't be much help but Dean decided to stay offering his help in any way possible. Drade moved from her position on the floor to behind Castiel replacing the cool cloth with a warm one in her hands before gingerly grabbing a wing to start whipping it down, the sensation at first caused Cas to whimper from the touch on his over sensitive wings.

With firm but gentle hands Drade managed to ease the pain somewhat as she cleared away blood from Cas' feathers. After the blood was gone Drade was finally able to see clearly the mangled mess that was Castiel's wings at least 5 stab wounds, sever gashes including one right at the base of the wing where it met his shoulder blade and that was only one wing! Drade dropped the cloth into the pink water as she picked up the needle with thread sitting on the nightstand before speaking softly to Cas.

"Cas I need to stitch your wounds now so please just stay with me" Drade told him whispering in his ear reassuringly.

Cas turned his head into the pillow with a groan indicating to Drade he really didn't want her to do it but that it had to be done. Drade lent over to get a better view of the damaged joint on the wing closest to her seeing as it was the worst of any of the wounds. Dean knelt next to Drade ready to hand her anything she'd need but first Drade simply cleared the downy feathers aside so she could assess the damage.

"Okay, give me the needle" Drade told Dean with out looking at him her hand outstretched Dean complied handing Drade the needle with thread. Drade began to stitch the wound but sliding the needle through the flesh and muscle at the wings base wasn't easy seeing as how thick it was. Cas moaned balling his hands into the pillow by his face as he winced in obvious pain Dean tried to ease him but to no avail it still hurt like hell after all.

"That should do it, here hand me the cloth" Drade told Dean after she finished stitching the first wound. Dean swiftly took the needle and thread from her before handing her the warm clothe in return. Drade cleared the fresh blood from the wound to clean the stitches before moving to the next wound doing much the same procedure as the previous. Through it all Cas let out moans and whimpers of pain pending on where Drade touched causing Dean some heart ache to watch his friend in so much pain.

"Are they still in there?" Sam asked Bobby as he entered the kitchen after being gone to get some food for about an hour and a half.

"Yep" Bobby responded before helping Sam put the food out on the counter

"Has Drade said how Cas is doing?" Sam inquired placing a dish on the counter

"Nope, just a lot of unpleasant sounds" Bobby told Sam in a little heavy tone

"Oh" Sam said then suddenly a scream echoed from the other room, Cas' scream!

Sam swallowed hard he wanted to go see but he opted not too considering he really couldn't do much anyhow. Meanwhile back in the other room Dean was back holding Cas' shoulders while Drade was straddling his thighs; they had finished treating the wounds but now had to sterilize everything with whiskey but as soon as it hit his wounds Cas was in agonizing pain causing him to jolt. After the treatment was finished Drade bandaged the wounds fully applying a splint to each of the broken wings before her and Dean finally left Cas to rest.

"Hey" Sam said standing from his spot at the kitchen table. Drade walked over and fell back into a chair whipping her hands over her face.

"You look like shit" Dean stated to Drade

"Ha, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Drade shot back with a huffed laugh

"Beer?" Dean asked reaching into the fridge

"Please" Drade responded as he handed her one

"So how's Cas?" Sam finally asked as Drade cracked her beer with Dean following suit shortly after

"Well not great but not dead so…" Drade trailed off taking a swig of her beer

"That's good, I guess" Sam said hesitantly

"Yeah well, did he say anything that could help figure out who did this to him?" Drade asked looking from Sam to Dean

"Nope, he fell in to the kitchen already unconscious so we weren't able to ask him much" Dean said partially sarcastic.

"So…what could have done that to him?" Sam inquired looking at Drade

"I have a few guesses but I'll give you three tries to guess who" Drade told them with a knowing look. Both Sam and Dean tried to think but Dean was too exhausted from holding Cas down and Sam just couldn't think of whom.

"Raphael" Drade stated before taking another swig of beer

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed under his breath

"Yep by the look of it Cas got his butt whooped and good" Drade told them as she twirled the beer bottle slowly on the tabletop.

"Cas said he was at war you think this has to do with that?" Sam asked

"Oh I'd put money on it" Drade said looking up at Sam through her bangs

"What did he do to him?" Sam asked

"He tortured him in a display to the other angels" Drade said looking back to her beer bottle her voice very matter of fact like the sentence was common knowledge.

"What?" Dean asked leaning against the counter now

"He took Cas and made an example of him, saying if you side with this weakling this is your fate" Drade explained

"So Cas was tortured for a god damn pissing contest!" Dean swore gripping his beer bottle harder

"Pretty much" Drade agreed her voice heavy with exhaustion

"What if he comes here to finish the job?" Sam asked sensibly

"He won't" Drade said flatly

"Why not?" Dean asked quickly

"Because of me!" Drade stated shooting a look to Dean from the corner of her eye

"You?" Sam wondered

"Yes Raphael is afraid of me because I'm stronger then him so he won't dare come here while I'm present" Drade assured them leaning into the chair placing a hand to the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes.

"You should try to get some sleep" Dean suggested

"Ha, no I'm fine really" Drade said unconvincingly

For a few days Cas remained unconscious his tattered wings drooped slightly to the sides of him. Drade kept close watch over the injured angel treating him as he needed but ultimately she left him be to rest. One day Drade was sitting in the kitchen when she heard a moan come from Cas' room, the boys had left to investigate a monster sighting and Bobby was in the junkyard scraping parts. Drade stood up moving into where Cas lay hoping that perhaps he was waking. From the door way it didn't look like Cas was rousing but then she heard her name.

"Drade?" Cas' voice was weak, wrecked but she heard him as she walked over to his side sitting on the edge of the bed Cas shifted his head to the side so he could see her.

"Yes it's me," Drade confirmed for Cas placing a hand on his shoulder

Cas stared at her for a moment then using his forearms started trying to get up!

"Whoa, Whoa! Wait a moment don't do that!" Drade warned with a start grabbing Cas' forearm while pressing down with the hand still on his shoulder. Eventually Cas complied but not willingly he simply didn't have the strength to fight Drade off.

"Try to stay still! Your wings are still in really bad shape," Drade explained removing her grip from his forearm then rubbing gently over the tops of his shoulders with her other.

Cas was panting heavily his dark hair plastered to the sides of his face from sweat. Drade grabbed a cool cloth from the bucket sitting on the nightstand then slowly whipped Cas' forehead and face.

"So you want to tell me who did this?" Drade asked hoping for conformation to her theory

"I know you already know" Cas said his voice raspy

"True, I do already know whom" Drade told him still holding the cloth against his forehead

"Why didn't you ask for our help?" Drade asked looking softly at Cas

"I…can't" was all Cas said

"Well if that isn't a load of bull" Drade stated still in a soft voice as she moved to look over Cas' wounded wings.

"What?" Cas questioned looking over his shoulder at her

"You just didn't WANT to believe me I've dated a few angels it goes with that whole arrogant pride you lot have" Drade says as she realizes that one of the wounds on Cas' left wing is bleeding slightly probably from the strain. Drade fetched a warm cloth from the bathroom this time coming back sitting on the edge of the bed again gently spreading Cas' wing along her lap.

"It's complicated" Cas told her finally

"No it's not your just to proud to ask for help. This might hurt a bit," Drade warned as she placed the cloth gently against the wound to clean it causing a hiss to escape Cas' mouth as he pressed his forehead into the pillow gritting his teeth.

"But you know it wouldn't be wrong to ask" Drade prompt as she finished with the wing placing it back to his side.

"Why would you help me?" Cas asked laying his head sideways on the pillow again

"Because you're a friend" Drade stated simply as she stood back up moving over to Cas' side where he was facing. Cas didn't know quite how to respond to what she'd just said so instead he decided to think it over when Sam and Dean suddenly returned.

"Cas?" Dean asked

"Hello Dean" Cas greeted irritably most likely from the pain

"Hey it's good to see you finally awake" Dean said moving to Cas' side

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked looking over Cas' still damaged wings

"Horrible" Cas stated swiftly

"No kidding!" Dean said in an obvious tone

"You boys keep each other company I'm going for a drink I'll be back soon," Drade told them wanting to let them be alone for a while.

As Drade sat by a used Volvo sipping a beer she heard the familiar flapping of angel wings before sensing the presence that came with them.

"Hmm, hello Raphael" Drade greeted with out even turning her head around to face him

"Hello abomination" Raphael scoffed

"Oh please that's such an old term at least use one of my nick names" Drade said still sitting with one leg slung over the other, her arm resting on the back of the bench as her other hand held her beer in her lap.

"Fine! Crimson Demon" Raphael scoffed again

"See now that's better" Drade said a smug smile across her face as she took a swig from her beer.

"I'm here for Castiel" Raphael told Drade

"Well you can't have him" Drade stated firmly still not looking at Raphael

"You assume I was asking" Raphael said moving to walk past Drade when a firm hand grasped his wrist on the way by stopping him dead in his tracks.

"And you assume I was joking" Drade stated an air of death circling her now

"Unhand me NOW!" Raphael emphasized as Drade took another swig of her beer before looking up at Raphael who flinched at the sight of her emerald eyes that seemed to have sheen to them now.

"You will leave Cas alone, cause as it is you're already in hot water with me" Drade told him her voice menacing even though she really hadn't done anything to change it.

"I will do as I please" Raphael stated finally pulling his hand from Drade's to continue his path to Bobby's house when he heard the beer bottle being set on the bench.

"I don't think so," Drade stated walking right up to him getting right in his face.

"And you'll stop me?" Raphael asked with an amused tone in his voice

"If I must" Drade answered her gaze alone possibly ready to kill him

"HA! I really don't think so, in fact I think I'll do away with you here and now" Raphael said raising his fingers in a snapping formation.

"Just try!" Drade taunted

Sure enough he tried but as he snapped Drade raised 2 fingers till they sat just in front of her chin before shouting a simply HA! With it a burst of energy radiated from her body that seemed to repel Raphael's attack shocking him entirely.

"How?" Raphael questioned as he became suddenly very nervous

"What's wrong can't get it up?" Drade asked coyly

"You BITCH!" Raphael shouted in frustration at her

"I suggest you leave before I decide to kill you now instead of later" Drade suggested

He didn't want to but even Raphael new when he was out powered so he left vowing to return for Cas later. Drade simply smiled after Raphael had left before heading back into Bobby's house but as soon as she walked through the door both Sam and Dean knew something had happened.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"Nothing okay" Drade insisted

"Oh yeah, then where have you been?" Dean asked next

"I told you having a drink," Drade said flatly

"No way that took to long for a drink" Dean pointed out

"Fine I ran into Raphael while I was sitting" Drade told them finally

"AND?" Dean questioned a little panicked

"Relax he tried his little snappy number on me and couldn't" Drade explain casually sitting at the table

"Whoa wait! What do you mean he couldn't?" Dean questioned now very confused as him and Sam took suit sitting around the table.

"Exactly what I said he COULDN'T," Drade said again with growing irritation in her voice now.

"But he's an archangel! How could you?" Dean trailed off suddenly realizing that maybe they had been truly underestimating Drade's power from the get go.

"That's amazing so you could kill him?" Sam asked curiously

"Yes I could and I will!" Drade stated firmly again

Over the next few weeks Cas recovered slowly until he was able to move his wings on his own then out of the blue one day as he and Drade sat in Bobby's study, Drade was reading a book while Cas simply sat on the couch his wings still visible so as they could continue to heal he suddenly began to speak.

"Drade I would like your help" Cas spoke seemingly trying to say it swiftly so as not to go back on it. Drade simply looked up from her book with her feet on Bobby's desk she looked right at Cas past her boots.

"Are you sure?" Drade inquired smoothly

"Yes" Cas said flatly

"Very well then you shall have my help" was all Drade said before returning to her book.


End file.
